The Final Revenge
by akumakitei
Summary: Upon losing to Near in a Mellow look-a-like contest, Mello begins to plot Near's downfall for the final time. Will he succeed in bringing the sheep-kid down, or will Mello once more end up on the bottom of the ladder?


Note// This is using an English perspective, as I'm unfamiliar with the habits, culture and appearance of Japan for the most part.

All characters are from Death Note and belong to the creators - save "Far", who will most likely come in at a later date.

Yes, I'm anti-near. He's cute, I admit, but he's a scheming little brat. The rating is high because it most likely will get to a stronger point within language, etc.

And I finally got this uploaded onto mine.

**..Chapter 1..**

Typical. Yet again, Mello had placed 2nd in the "Mello look-alike" contest, held yearly by the self-proclaimed Mello Fan club. The winner was, once more, his arch-nemesis in his battle to be L's successor. Near.

How the hell did that work? He, Mello, was ranked 2nd in a contest to see who looked most like himself, and Near had placed 1st. The kid had white hair, for goodness sake!

The ridicule Mello had gone through was unforgivable...the laughter that had bellowed out from his mobile when Matt rang to ask for the results of he competition. His best friend, laughing his head off had left a deep scar engraved upon his heart - not that he would admit it. Mello was not particularly fond of being humiliated to begin with, but by a close friend...that just topped the cake.

There was a raging, burning feeling of hatred towards the little white-haired jerk...every brain cell called for him to plot his next attempt at revenge, for him to beat the kid at his own game....which was beating Mello at Mello's own game...Oh the irony.

Ah, of course! The idea sprang to him within a second, flashing light bulbs above his head and yelling prayers in some unknown language...oh no, that was just the portable radio that he was carrying...either way, this plan was the best yet. There was no way a child such as Near could defeat him...

Finally, Mello would claim the jewel-adorned, gold plated, very shiny crown that was rightfully his, and which the tyrant, the enemy, Near, had forcefully taken from him. He would sit upon the glowing, neon green throne that he had often dreamt about, and Matt would be there, licking his shoes as Mello ordered around his many subjects, his slaves. Yes, someday soon, Mello would slay the white dragon that so often haunted his dreams, and would finally be free to do as he had wished for so long...he would have world domination!

Just as he had settled into his armchair at his apartment - how he'd got there, he wasn't sure...the plans for defeating Near had been clouding his mind for the past 2 hours and prevented him from thinking clearly about other things...such as where he was going, and traffic lights - his phone rang. Evidently Matt had been fiddling with it again, for the ring tone now was some Japanese song. At least, he thought it was Japanese. It all sounded like gobble-de-gook to him. Sighing, rolling his eyes, Mello reached over and picked it up.

"....heeey~"

Yay, his favourite person. The very character that had occupied his thoughts for the last few hours. He should never have given him his number. Near's very voice was as annoying as his face, and ten times as smarmy. Hang on - Mello couldn't recall ever giving Near his number! The idea of such a thing made him laugh. So how the hell...?

"…How did you get this number?"

And of course, the reply was just as perfectly frank, completely honest and for the most part, indifferent, as it was when speaking to the guy in real life.

"Oh, your number? I bribed Matt."

....Oh, really? Mello would be speaking to Matt later...there would be words said. There would be daggers thrown...there would be smears of blood adorning the walls - or not. Maybe just "The words" would be sufficient. After all, how could you punish someone when they were dead? No...a much better punishment was one that Mello had uncovered many years ago...10 years of knowing someone gave you a certain insight into their weaknesses. Oh yes...later, he would arrange for Matt to be tied up, a feather duster to be produced, and he would watch as Matt screamed in agony. Matt hated to have his feet tickled.

But now was no time for punishment plans, now was the time to beat that tiny, toy-obsessed kid, to reap havoc and despair into his blackened, evil heart. Not that Mello's wasn't, but Near's was definably worse. No one so small and innocent looking could actually be as wonderful, as perfect, as damn right cute as him...Eh? No, not cute, he had _not _just called Near cute. Anyway...

"Oh, really? Well, I'm glad you took the time to call me, Near. I have something I wish to speak to you about"

And yet again, the indifferent tone cut in right before he had finished his sentence.

"If it's about revenge, being number 1 and reaping sorrow and despair upon my blackened, evil heart-"

Mello started at this point, staring at the phone in utter confusion and amazement. How the hell...? Was he physic? But Near answered his question before he had even finished thinking it...

"You were speaking out loud. Although I doubt you'll manage your revenge, I'll give my thanks for the compliments...I admit that you yourself are a slight catch, although cute is not the word I would use. But back onto the subject in question. I was ringing you with a bit of news that you may find slightly interesting. The Official Near Fan Club have organised a "Near Look-Alike" contest for next week. Naturally I'll be entering and winning-" Here, Mello detected a slight hint of arrogance, but made no comment expect to grind his teeth. Near continued, "-but I was wondering whether you'd like to enter. You can never have enough medals for being second, after all!"

A bang and a dial tone was Mello's answer to Near. He stared in fury at the phone that was now lying in two on the light blue, fuzzy carpet, after leaving a slight indent on the thin walls. Once again, Near had won. He had taken Mello's very plan for usurping him, and had turned it against him! It was _his_ idea to win in a Near look-a-like contest, not Near's!

But no matter. The built up fury, the burning rage, the red hot anger left no trace save the wreck of the once-impressive phone that now lay in smithereens on the floor. Instead, it focused within Mello's face, turning his expression into one similar to a homicidal maniac.

Mello _would _have his revenge.

He _would_ succeed.

...Right after he had tortured Matt.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
